Numerous proposals have presented for providing wireless communications between vehicles and between a vehicle and roadside units. Examples of such proposals include the IEEE 1609 set of standards for wireless access in vehicle environments (WAVE) and the ETSI standards for intelligent transport systems. In these systems, the communications may help to enhance the safety of the vehicles, provide additional information and provide additional services. For example, the communications may help to avoid collisions, provide collision warnings, enhance traffic flow, provide navigation and route guidance, provide point of interest information and provide remote diagnostics. Numerous other uses of these communications have been proposed as well.
FIG. 1 depicts a diagram of an exemplary system 100 in which vehicles may wirelessly communicate with each other and with various off road components. Vehicles 102, 104 and 106 are positioned on a roadway and may wirelessly communicate with each other as indicated by arrows in FIG. 1. The vehicles 102, 104 and 106 may also wirelessly communicate with roadside units 110 and 112. The vehicle 106 may wirelessly communicate with a unit interfaced with a wireless telephone network 120. The wireless telephone network may include a connection to a network 122, such as the Internet, on which various servers may provide services. The roadside units 110 and 112 may also be connected to the network 122 via a gateway 114.